1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for use in cooking and especially to such devices which may be used for holding and supporting foods to be cooked by microwave cooking methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type receptacles for supporting and displaying food is that they are not adaptable for use as cooking utensils. That is, while they may perform perfectly well for supporting fresh meats or frozen foods in display counters and the like, they fail to provide the necessary strength and rigidity for use with the cooking of such foods.
Another problem with known type cooking receptacles is that they are often times made of metallic materials which positively should not be used with ovens of the microwave type. If such metallic type cooking receptacles are used with microwave type ovens, the results are often disastrous.
Another problem with known type devices of non-metallic material for the cooking of foods in microwave type ovens is that they generally are relatively expensive, and require cleaning after use thereof because they are too expensive to be thrown away.
A problem with devices which are made of non-metallic material and also made of relatively inexpensive material is that they lack the strength to properly support the foods to be cooked in microwave ovens thereupon, and especially fail in strength when exposed to the food secretions as emitted by the food stuffs while being cooked.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
______________________________________ 2,495,435 3,230,864 2,582,174 3,756,492 2,974,843 3,764,057 ______________________________________
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.